This invention relates generally to valves such as faucet valves, and more particularly to improvements in sealing off of flow through a faucet when foreign material or particles reside at sealing surfaces.
There is need for improvements in faucet valves, which will ensure sealing when foreign particles are carried in or by the fluid flow through the valves. In particular, there is need for such reliable sealing improvements when foreign particles become inadvertently wedged or seated between stopper and seat surfaces.